The invention relates generally to copiers.
More particularly, the invention relates to photographic copiers.
A known photographic copier has a support for an original to be copied and projection means for projecting an image of the original onto strip-like photographic paper. A photoelectrically-controlled device automatically regulates the exposure time.
In copiers of this type, the photographic paper is normally in the form of a roll and travels from a feed box to a take-up box. The dimensions of the copier and the consideration that the weights of the boxes must be within acceptable limits restrict the width of the photographic paper to about 30 centimeters.
Larger copies are generally produced in large enlargers using photographic paper which may be either in the form of a sheet or a specialized roll. Nevertheless, copiers capable of producing large copies directly are also known. However, since large copies are required relatively infrequently, such copies are equipped with few accessories such as automatic exposure control, etc. Furthermore, due to the relatively low degree of utilization, the cost of such copiers is too high for most photofinishers.